Mass spectrometers have been previously proposed or devised for identifying the components of an inputted gas sample. It is also known to utilize an ion source for the purpose of creating positive ions using the inputted gas. The positive ions are accelerated and focused before being outputted from the ion source to an analyzer assembly. This assembly typically includes a curved path along which the ions are controlled and/or directed. It is also a conventional technique to maintain a magnetic field for causing the positive ions to be directed to or turned towards an ion current collector plate against which the positive ions impinge. The collector plate is monitored by processing hardware for determining the gas constituents of the inputted gas sample based on the magnitude of the ion current. More specifically, ions of one particular gas of a gas mixture can be defined according to a unique atomic mass to charge ratio. The collector plate can be designed such that each expected gas of a known mass and charge can be identified using the ion current generated by its ions, which strike a predetermined portion of the collector plate.
Examples of mass spectrometer-related apparatus are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,047 to Bushman, et al., issued Mar. 7, 1972, and entitled "Sensitivity Control For Mass Spectrometer;" U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,390 to Magyar, issued July 16, 1974, and entitled "Multi-Channel Mass Spectrometer;" and U.S. Pat. No. 2,601,097 to Crawford, issued June 17, 1952, and entitled "Mass Spectrometer For Simultaneous Multiple Gas Determinations." Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,241 to Sodal, et al., issued Apr. 19, 1977, and entitled "Method And Inlet Control System For Controlling A Gas Flow Sample To An Evacuated Chamber," relates to servo control circuitry for use in controlling the opening and closing of a valve communicating with an ion source of a mass spectrometer apparatus.
Although the basic concepts and functions associated with mass spectrometers have been known and utilized for a number of years, drawbacks have been identified with regard to prior art mass spectrometers. With respect to the afore-described conventional mass spectrometer, major parts thereof must be accurately aligned relative to each other in order to achieve the desired objective of causing the positive ions to strike or contact a collector plate at the proper points or areas. For such prior art devices, this is a relatively difficult task inasmuch as many parts are separate pieces and must be aligned and connected together. For example, the parts of the analyzer assembly for directing the positive ions to the collector plate might be joined to the ion source assembly by means of bolts or fasteners connecting the metal housings of these two units together. Relatedly, after each of the various assemblies of the prior art mass spectrometer have been assembled, they must then be joined together and this requires a very exact precision, which can be very time consuming. There are other aspects of prior art mass spectrometers that result in complicated and time-consuming alignment. Subsequent adjustment of such parts is also required in prior art mass spectrometers, even after they were thought to be precisely aligned, in order to accomplish the simultaneous collection of one or more positive ions of different masses on the collector plate. Such adjustments also increase the assembly time. Relatedly, in the case of the electrostatic analyzer section itself, prior art mass spectrometer electrostatic analyzers are comprised of numerous parts that must be machined with high accuracy and positioned accurately relative to each other. The cost of manufacturing and assembly time is very significant.